Partners in Crime
by Sarra Alcatsol
Summary: Fred and George Weasley, like you have never witnessed them before! Watch them run amok at the Burrow at the age of 5! What fun and surprises lie in store? Only the ones you can expect from more 'innocent' Wealseys!
1. The Bestest Birthday

-Chapter 1-  
  
-The Bestest Birthday-  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Freeed n Geoooorge! Haaaappy Biiiiirthdaaay toooo yoooooooooooou!"  
  
The five small green candles were blown out and applause erupted from the family gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow, around the two red head boys. They looked at each other and grinned, this was the bestest birthday ever! The small boys hopped off their chairs and ran around the large dining table to their mother. They gripped her very tightly around the legs and kissed her knees.  
  
"Oh come now boys!" she was blushing scarlet at the love she was receiving from her baby boys.  
  
'Actually,' she mentally corrected herself, 'They aren't my babies anymore.' She was holding her baby of two years in her arms, Ginny, a beautiful baby girl that all the brothers doted on. Molly Weasley smiled and sighed; she thought she had a beautiful family. Her two oldest boys were away at school, getting their wizard's education and doing splendidly. Bill was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and was playing for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, he was also taking his O.W.L.s this year and Molly was positive he would do exceedingly well. Charlie was in his second year; he had only just made the Quidditch team this year, and was the new seeker.  
  
Molly still had five children a home to contend with, so she didn't miss the boys much. Percy was seven and he was always using his favorite word, 'NO!', quite regularly. Fred and George were her twins. She loved them to pieces, they were very naughty bundles of energy, but Molly was sure she could fix that. Her last boy was Ronald, at three years old he usually at in his little chair and watched with his large brown eyes, his brothers misbehave. The best part of all her children, aside from their smiles and sparkling personalities were their heads of flaming red hair.  
  
The boys had left Molly's legs and were now banging their forks on the table and forcefully shouting,  
  
"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!"  
  
Soon Percy and Ron joined in and Ginny began to squeal with laughter at her brother's antics, which only gave them more of a reason to continue. Mr. Arthur Weasley walked into the dining room at that moment.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked and the noise died down as four pairs of little feet scrambled over to their daddy, squeezing him and laughing.  
  
"Happy Birthday Fred and George! Hello Percy. And here's my little man!" Mr. Weasley scooped up Ron and hugged him tightly. " But where is my little princess?"  
  
Ginny squealed and began to pound her little fists on Molly' chest. Arthur set down Ron and sneaked up on Ginny. When Ginny could no longer see her daddy, she began to scream louder, she knew what was coming, so did Molly. She threw Ginny up in the air and Arthur bounded out of hiding to catch her. Ginny was laughing so hard it was shaking her little two year old body, and the boys were all rolling on the floor in hysterics.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other through their tear filled eyes, yep, all in all, this was the bestest birthday.  
  
~*~ ~ ~*~  
  
"Bed time!" Molly shouted and five pairs of little feet pounded and five voices protested.  
  
"No!" Percy shouted firmly.  
  
"Not yet!" was George's input.  
  
"A little longer!" Fred pleaded.  
  
"Please?" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Pleeeze?" Ginny whimpered.  
  
Molly and Arthur shared an exasperated look and consented to letting them stay up to the very late hour of nine o'clock. The children cheered and set about to finishing up their small tasks. Percy was trying to teach Ron how to play chess and that you can only move the knight in an "L" shape. Ron's three-year-old brain couldn't quite get it, but he loved moving the castle up and down. Ginny was listening to her daddy tell her a story about a little princess who loved to play Quidditch.  
  
Fred and George were formulating a small skit in their minds (they don't know how to write yet!). It consisted of a little yellow bird and an enormous blue dragon becoming friends. They were having some slight trouble deciding who would play what, they both wanted to be the big blue dragon. George finally conceded on being the little yellow bird. They decided they would practice it in their room and then show it to their family when Bill and Charlie got home in a week's time from Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh! Arthur! We forgot the boy's presents!" Molly exclaimed. She ran to the back of the house and retrieved the four boxes, wrapped in bright yellow and green wrapping paper. Ginny hopped off Arthur's lap and ran over to Fred. He smiled at her and set her down in his lap.  
  
"You want to help me open mine?" Fred asked and Ginny nodded with bright eyes.  
  
"I don't need any help to open mine! I'm a big kid!" George proclaimed, drawing a laugh from Molly and Arthur.  
  
The gifts were set in front of Fred and George; they didn't reach for them though. They knew Mum always wanted a picture of them directly before the opened their presents and directly after, it was something she always did for their birthday, including Christmas. The boys froze and waited for Mum to reach for her wizard camera; snap went the shutter and rip went the wrapping paper!  
  
"Ooooh! Look! Candy!" Shouted George and Fred. They loved candy like all five year olds. Their passion for it was only amplified by their ambition to make their own. They looked at each other and grinned, tomorrow would be a day spent indoors.  
  
Snap from the camera.  
  
"You still have another one boys," their father urged.  
  
"It's a" they stopped.  
  
"Book, dears." Molly said beaming. "Open it!"  
  
The small red head boys flipped open their books and in it was an elaborate picture book of how people make all sorts of things. There was an entire section on just how people make wizard candy! George's jaw dropped he watched the rows and rows of candy go rolling past him in he picture. Fred hadn't gotten to that part yet; he was watching some funny looking wizards make candy that made your mouth turn green. He flipped the page and saw them making exploding gum. Fred nudged George and George watched the people testing the gum, it was fun to watch the surprise and laughter on the people's faces as they tested the exploding gum. Fred and George smiled; this was better than any other types of candy possible.  
  
Snap from the camera.  
  
"All right kids! Now it is really bed time!"  
  
Protests were still heard but not from Fred and George as they were shoved up the stairs to their room. George ran in and threw the candy in a corner with the rest of their stash. Fred carefully closed the door and climbed up the ladder to his bunk bed. He opened the book and watched the goofy wizards making the hexed candy.  
  
"George," Fred started.  
  
No answer.  
  
"George?"  
  
Still no answer. Fred leaned over the side of his bed and saw his twin asleep with one hand resting on his book.  
  
"Sleepy head!" Fred shouted. George rolled over and slumbered on.  
  
Fred sighed and stayed up late into the night watching the funny looking wizards in his blue velvet book. When his eyelids bean to droop Fred closed the book and slipped it under his pillow, this was definitely the bestest birthday ever. 


	2. Getting Down and Dirty

-Chapter 2-  
  
-Getting Down and Dirty-  
  
"Fred and George Weasley! Get out of here with those muddy feet!"  
  
Fred and George screamed with glee ad they ran around the living room after tramping through the mud in Mrs. Weasley's flower garden. They stained the carpet and walked on the couches, staining those too with dark brown mud. Mrs. Weasley began chasing after them and soon Ginny and Ron joined in, yelling and squealing at the sight of their red faced and haired mother chasing down the twins. Mrs. Weasley flopped down on her muddy couch, gasping for breath between her laughter and the twosome took this as their cue to exit the living room out through the kitchen door.  
  
They slapped each other on their backs, congratulating each other.  
  
"Good job, bro!" Fred said giving George a hearty slap.  
  
"You too!" George returned the slap with amplified force.  
  
"No. You were the best!" Fed knocked George to the ground. George recoiled and threw Fred to the ground. A muddy battle ensued between the two, arguing that the other twin was better. They rolled and yelled in good fun around in the mud, knocking into bushes and squishing flowers until both five year olds were out of breath.  
  
They lie on the ground, panting. George let out a giggle. Fred joined in with a small laugh and soon the two were in hysterics. Percy found them that way, lying in mum's garden laughing like they were nutters.  
  
"You two are so immature." Percy stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I bet a million billion galleons you don't know what that word even means." George pushed through his giggles.  
  
"Yes I do!" Percy said indignantly.  
  
"Prove it." Their little voices said together. The twins sat up,  
interested to see if Percy really knew what it meant.  
  
"Immature: 1. Not fully grown or developed. 2. Marked by or suggesting a lack of normal maturity: silly, immature behavior." Percy smirked at his younger siblings, "Immature."  
  
George looked at Fred, his blue eyes wide with sarcasm.  
  
Fred shouted, " Percy, didn't we tell you not to read the dictionary for 'fun'? There are better books!"  
  
Percy's face went the famous Weasley red and he charged at the two boys. The yelped and scurried into the house, receiving even more shouts from their mother because they were still muddy. They laughed and ran to their room slamming the door. Fred and George fell panting to the ground. They loved making Percy mad. He was so . . . stuck up.  
  
George said so and Fred added his own comment, "Yeah he's got a big head!"  
  
"Big Head Boy!" they laughed in unison. While Fred was laughing his eyes fell on George's blue velvet book. His blue eyes grew wide with a smile. He remembered the exploding gum. The smile was thrown aside by a mischievous grin spreading across the lower part of his face.  
  
George noticed it, "What?"  
  
Fred was just about to climb into his bunk to retrieve his own book, when he noticed the grime on his hands. He didn't want to mess up his new book.  
  
"What?" George asked again. He stood in the middle of their bedroom and watched Fred run into their bathroom. He ran to the sink and washed his hands, and after the mirror gave a comment, ("Come back and wash the rest of you too! Filthy child!") he climbed the ladder to his bunk and retrieved his own book. Fred climbed back down and beckoned George over to their candy corner.  
  
George hopped over, very curious. Fred had opened his book to the page he had shown George last night. George too watched with mirth as the people tried the exploding gum. He still couldn't get what the point was though.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fred beamed at the question, "We'll make Percy his very own candy!"  
  
"I don't want to give him any of our candy!" his blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and sighed, "No. We'll make it DO something to him."  
  
George finally got the point and beamed exactly like his twin, though his grin was a bit more lopsided. "Big Head Candy!"  
  
"Yes siree!"  
  
Laughter rang through the door and Molly Weasley wondered what her two little mischief-makers were doing behind the closed door of their bedroom as she passed by. 


	3. Dark Purple Stains

- Chapter 3 -  
  
- Dark Purple Stains -  
  
"Boys! Put the utensils on the table."  
  
Fred and George froze mid-stride and burst forth with such exclamations of unfairness that Molly grew quite irritated.  
  
"I don't care what you're in the middle of, get them on the table now."  
  
She gave a nod of finality and went back to her simmering pots and pans. Fred and George heaved a quick sigh and set up a factory line and passed the five larger sets and two smaller sets of silverware to the round table. The boys announced they were finished and Molly look quite pleased with herself.  
  
"See boys?" She said with a heightened air about her knowledge. "Team work always works . . . or something like that." A distracted look covered her plump features; only the sharp sizzling of the food brought her back to the Burrow.  
  
Fred and George had disappeared from all sight.  
  
~*~ ~ ~*~  
  
The duo was silently making their way back to their room. Their pockets were filled with little things from the cupboard to snack on after dinner was finished. As they approached the door they heard a rustle from behind it, and the door was ajar . . .  
  
The boys always left the bedroom door closed . . .  
  
Fred's eyes began to swell with anger, but George laid a hand on his twin's shoulder and shook his head mutely. George sidled up to the door, as silent as a dying breath, and slowly pushed the door open . . .  
  
The first look didn't reveal anything out-of-place in the small bedroom, until George's eyes caught the small red head bent over the candy pile in the far corner of the room.  
  
Ginny was plopping piece after piece of dark purple candy into her toddler mouth. She heard the scuffle of noise and sharp intake of breath behind her and turned with purple hued hands and mouth. She grinned, revealing the discolored teeth and her, now violet, tongue.  
  
"Ginny!" Fred shouted and bowled past his brother towards his sister. She was pulling a particular green piece towards her purple mouth. George's eyes grew round as he watched Percy's special candy slide past Fred's out- stretched fingers and into Ginny's dark mouth.  
  
After the initial punishment was over George had to admit that the effect was exactly what he and Fred had been striving to achieve for one full week.  
  
Ginny's head swelled to three times its normal size. The LARGE brown eyes on the girl's abnormal head widened another five centimeters before they squenched up and the shriek which emitted from her expanded vocal chords echoed throughout the Burrow.  
  
All members came running, sliding, and waddling as quickly as they could to the source of he ear-piercing yelps. Molly Weasley fainted away at the sight of her little girl with a swollen cranium and Fred groping pillows over his red head to keep his eardrums from bursting at the volume of the horrific squeal.  
  
~*~ ~ ~*~  
  
Any ideas after the punishment? I've got an idea for a type of wizarding preschool . . . but that naturally wouldn't start until after the summer, correct? And it's one more week until Charlie and Bill come home from Hogwarts! Yeah!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
. . . Ahem . . .  
  
Please?  
  
-Jaina 


End file.
